


Burza

by missMHO



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Simon dostaje ścieżkę miłosną na którą zasługuje, Zespół Stresu Pourazowego, pierwszy pocałunek, Ścieżka pacyfistyczna
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO
Summary: Markus przeżywa moment zwątpienia. Simon wie, że będzie u jego boku bez względu na wszystko.





	Burza

**Author's Note:**

> Miałam ochotę napisać coś po polsku, a że teraz głównie siedzę w Detroit – no to i mamy tego oneshota. Mam nadzieję, że komuś będzie miło poczytać :)
> 
> Ogromne podziękowania dla kasssumi, theKasiaLin i Darca za betę <3
> 
>  **Z góry zaznaczam kilka rzeczy, co do nomenklatury** – jako że sama grałam w DBH obydwa razy tylko po angielsku i siedzę głównie w tym fandomie po angielsku, to znam _nazwy własne z gry po angielsku_ (przykładowo, nie mam pojęcia czy “Jericho” przełożono na “Jerycho” i co zrobiono z “thirium”). Znalazłam gdzieś, że po polsku “deviants” przetłumaczono na “defekty”, ale mój mózg odrzuca to tłumaczenie jak zły przeszczep, bardzo mi ono nie pasuje, mój wewnętrzny tłumacz wyje z bólu, więc będę używać słowa “dewiant” bo nikt mi nie może zabronić w moim fiku ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ **Przepraszam jeśli to komukolwiek zakłóci odbiór tego fika, ale po odkryciu “deviants”=”defekty” naprawdę nie mam siły do oficjalnego tłumaczenia.**

Budynek opuszczonego kościoła powoli zapełniał się androidami, które zdołały zbiec z pokładu Jericho, oraz tymi, które dopiero były w drodze na statek, gdy nastąpił wybuch, i musiały zmienić swój cel na nową kryjówkę dewiantów. Simon obserwował ze smutkiem, jak wielu z nich jest w różnie zaawansowanych stanach zniszczenia, czuł rosnącą w nim gorycz za każdym razem, gdy widział kogoś niosącego ciało androida, którego już raczej nie uda się ponownie aktywować. Stres i poczucie straty z każdą minutą zdawały się ciążyć mu bardziej na ramionach, Jericho mógł być jedynie przerdzewiałym statkiem, ale dla Simona był domem przez prawie dwa lata. Był pierwszym miejscem, w którym poczuł się bezpiecznie od kiedy stał się dewiantem. Miejscem, gdzie poczuł się prawdziwie potrzebny, gdy mógł pomagać swoim pobratymcom odnaleźć się w swoim nowym życiu poza kontrolą ludzi. Miejscem, gdzie po raz pierwszy spotkał Markusa i jego życie zmieniło się po raz kolejny – w prawie równie zawrotny sposób jak wtedy, gdy stał się dewiantem. Jericho zawsze było wrakiem, ale teraz nie było już do czego wracać.

Zaczynał padać deszcz, więc androidy zbierały się w większe grupy w miejscach, gdzie dach kościoła wciąż się trzymał. Simon krzątał się między ławkami, szukając osób, które mogą potrzebować jego pomocy. Pomimo tego, że wciąż znajdował kolejne androidy wymagające jego uwagi, nie mógł pozbyć się myśli o Markusie bezustannie krzątających się gdzieś z tyłu jego głowy. Wiedział, że Markus potrafi sobie poradzić na własną rękę, jednak Simona wciąż przepełniał niepokój, gdy nie miał go w zasięgu swojego wzroku. Po ucieczce z Jericho, Markus odłączył się od nich w drodze do kościoła, prosząc o moment dla siebie. Simon musiał walczyć ze sobą, aby nie podążyć za nim.

Próbował więc zająć się czymś pożyteczniejszym niż zamartwianie o Markusa, robiąc to, dzięki czemu czuł się choć trochę pożyteczny. Pomagał androidom połączyć zerwane kable i zatamować wycieki thirium. Gdy tylko Markus ogłosił ewakuację statku, na szczęście znalazła się grupa androidów, która zdążyła zabrać ze sobą kilka większych pojemników niebieskiej krwi.

Deszcz padał coraz intensywniej i Simon usłyszał grom w oddali. Szykowała się burzowa noc. Choć teoretycznie wilgoć nie była zagrożeniem dla androidów, to ci z uszkodzeniami, które odsłaniały wewnętrzne części musieli uważać. Podczas swoich rund wokół kościoła, Simon zaczął zwracać szczególną uwagę na to, czy ranni znajdują się w obszarach budynku osłoniętych przed deszczem.

Właśnie pomagał w uzupełnieniu thirium dwóm WR600, gdy otrzymał powiadomienie o nadchodzącej wiadomości od innego androida. Przyjął ją bez zastanowienia.

 _Simon_ …

Jedno słowo i obraz z opuszczonej zakrystii, lecz Simon był w stanie odczytać napięcie przepełniające Markusa z tego krótkiego przekazu. Upewnił się, że poziom thirium obu WR600 nie jest już w stanie krytycznym i oddalił się w stronę zakrystii.

Wraz z każdym kolejnym krokiem, Simon czuł zdenerwowanie kłębiące się gdzieś w jego wnętrzu. Zaczynało to być uczuciem, które towarzyszyło mu prawie zawsze w obecności Markusa. Od kiedy ten RK200 dosłownie spadł im z nieba i zaczął prowadzić Jericho ku prawdziwej wolności, Simon zaczął doświadczać wielu emocji, które były nowością nawet po ponad dwóch latach bycia dewiantem. Simon podziwiał Markusa za jego oddanie i odwagę, jak prawie każdy android, który go spotkał. Jednakże im więcej czasu Simon spędzał z Markusem, tym bardziej odkrywał, że jego uczucia kryją w sobie coś więcej niż jedynie adorację.

Simon często łapał się na przyglądaniu się Markusowi, wpatrywaniu w jego dłonie i usta, te hipnotyzujące inteligentne oczy… Ogarniała go absurdalna potrzeba fizycznej bliskości z drugim androidem. Wciąż i wciąż odtwarzał w pamięci uścisk, którym Markus przywitał go po powrocie ze Stratford Tower, lecz nie pomagało to w pozbyciu się pragnienia zagarnięcia Markusa w swoje ramiona, aby znów zaznać tej samej błogości, którą poczuł wtedy… Ponad wszystko wiedział, że gdyby od tego zależało życie Markusa, oddałby swoje w zamian bez zawahania.

Póki mógł, cieszył się tym, że może stać u boku Markusa. Choć wiedział, że jest jedną z bliższych mu osób w jego otoczeniu, był pewien, że jego uczucie nie zostanie odwzajemnione. Dlaczego Markus miałby głębiej zainteresować się nim, zwykłym PL600, który ukrywał się przez lata w ciemnościach zamiast poprowadzić ich ludzi ku prawdziwej wolności?

Jednakże, to co się stało na dachu…

Simon stanął w miejscu, choć był już prawie przy drzwiach do zakrystii, ściskając jedną ze swoich dłoni w drugiej, obie trzymając na swojej piersi. Na samo wspomnienie tej rozmowy z Markusem zalała go fala emocji i informacji, i musiał włożyć wysiłek w ponowne odcięcie się od nich.

_Wzrok Simona śledził ruchy wykonywane przez Lucy, gdy ta doprowadzała go do pełnej sprawności po przygodach w Stratford Tower, jednakże jego umysł był zajęty czymś innym. Simon miał wrażenie, jakby wciąż mrowiła go skóra w miejscach, gdzie jeszcze minuty temu obejmowały go ramiona Markusa, choć przecież wiedział, że to logicznie niemożliwe._

_Markus odprowadził go do Lucy i gdzieś zniknął. Dopiero teraz, gdy Simon był bezpieczny i jego poziom stresu wreszcie spadł do akceptowalnej wartości, poczuł, jak dogłębnie brakowało mu Markusa. Ich uścisk był jak błogi przedsmak czegoś, czego Simon nawet nie powinien odważyć się pragnąć._

_Gdy tylko Lucy wypuściła go ze swoich rąk, Simon wyruszył na poszukiwania Markusa. Chciał pogratulować mu odbicia ich pobratymców ze sklepów CyberLife, zapytać o kolejne kroki, ale też zwyczajnie spędzić z nim więcej czasu. Przy następnej akcji Simon może nie mieć tyle szczęścia co teraz i już nie wrócić. Powinien wykorzystać dany mu czas w sposób, którego nie będzie żałował._

_Znalezienie ich przywódcy nie było łatwe. Simon był zatrzymywany przez wielu członków Jericho, gdy krążył po pokładzie statku. Androidy witały go z powrotem z szerokimi uśmiechami i ulgą widoczną w ich oczach. Simon odpowiadał im wszystkim szczerą serdecznością, ale i też z pewną dozą zdziwienia. Jego brak wśród androidów Jericho na pewno nie był na tyle przemożny, żeby wywołać taką reakcję? Był przecież tylko zwykłym PL600, który był za dużym tchórzem, by zaoferować innym dewiantom cokolwiek więcej niż ukrywanie się we wraku…_

_Udało mu się znaleźć Markusa na dachu pobliskiego budynku – czy też raczej w opuszczonym mieszkaniu, które teraz spełniało funkcję dachu, z zarwaną ścianą i sufitem. Markus grał na pianinie, które jakimś cudem przetrwało i zniszczenie budynku, i pogodę. Melodia, którą grał była przepełniona melancholią i przez dłuższy moment Simon jedynie stał w drzwiach, i słuchał. Czuł się odrobinę tak, jakby jego obecność miała naruszyć intymność tej chwili, ale nie potrafił się ruszyć. Wmurowany w podłogę, nie mógł odwrócić wzroku od profilu Markusa pogrążonego w myślach._

_Melodia zaczęła spowalniać, aż wreszcie rozpłynęła się w ciszy i Markus spojrzał prosto na niego. Pompa thirium w piersi Simona przyspieszyła gwałtownie i już szukał słów przeprosin, gdy Markus uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie i zawołał bliżej gestem ręki._

_Markus stanął na krawędzi budynku i Simon dołączył do niego, stając u jego boku i pozwalając sobie na moment ciszy, by docenić widok miasta rozpościerający się przed nimi. Zaczęli rozmawiać: o przebiegu ich walki o wolność, jak daleko powinni się posunąć i o tym, jak Markus zaczyna obawiać się własnej siły oddziaływania na innych. Simon nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że poczuł się wyjątkowo, gdy Markus dzielił się z nim swoimi rozterkami._

_Gdy rozmowa zeszła na ich przeszłość, Simon zamarł na dłuższą chwilę, wpatrując się w horyzont. Lecz wtedy Markus nagle był tuż obok, położył rękę na jego ramieniu i Simon wiedział, że jest bezpieczny._

_– Za zostanie dewiantem zapłaciłem czerwoną krwią na moich rękach, którą przelałem w imieniu obrony innego ludzkiego życia… Mam wrażenie, że nigdy nie przestałem uciekać przed tą zbrodnią._

_Markus chwycił jego dłoń w geście empatii i spojrzał w oczy Simona zakłopotany, jak gdyby szukając słów, lecz wtedy obaj zostali uderzeni falą danych. Przytłoczony, Simon zdał sobie sprawę, że ma dostęp do wspomnień, uczuć, pragnień, które nie należą do niego… Obaj puścili się równocześnie i zrobili krok do tyłu, przerywając połączenie. Wpatrywali się w siebie zszokowani, ich dłonie wciąż błyszczały białym tworzywem, syntetyczna skóra wręcz leniwie ponownie zakrywała ich palce._

_Wspomnienia Markusa huczały mu w głowie. Dzielenie danych między androidami nie było czymś obcym, wszyscy byli w stanie się ze sobą komunikować za pomocą sieci, lecz Simon jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczył tego w takiej skali i w tak intymny sposób. Markus wydawał się równie zagubiony, więc Simon zacisnął pięści w skupieniu i odseparował wszystkie dane, które właśnie otrzymał od Markusa, tak aby nie miał do nich łatwego dostępu. Jeśli żadne z nich nie miało kontroli nad tym co właśnie się stało, Simon nie chciał jeszcze bardziej naruszać prywatności Markusa. Nie będzie świadomie zagłębiał się we wspomnienia, które właśnie otrzymał._

_Simon spojrzał ponownie na Markusa, który wyglądał jak gdyby zbierał się, aby coś powiedzieć, lecz wtedy usłyszeli głos Josha z niedaleka, nawołujący Markusa. Byli poszukiwani i potrzebni. To wszystko, co się właśnie stało, mogło poczekać na spokojniejszy moment._

Teraz Simon sterczał przed drzwiami do zakrystii, gdzie wiedział, że Markus na niego czeka. Na pewno chciał z nim omówić ich aktualną sytuację, ile androidów zbiegło ze statku, ile było rannych… Rozmowa na temat tego, co stało się na dachu, będzie musiała jeszcze zaczekać.

Pomieszczenie zakrystii było w równie opłakanym stanie co reszta kościoła, jednakże Simon nie rozglądał się z wielką uwagą, jego wzrok automatycznie został przyciągnięty do sylwetki androida siedzącego na krześle z rozerwanym obiciem. Markus opierał łokcie na kolanach i wpatrywał się we własne splecione dłonie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Simon poczuł, jak opuszcza go odrobina napięcia jedynie dzięki wiedzy, że Markus jest bezpieczny i w jednym kawałku, a na jego ubraniu nigdzie nie było śladów świeżego thirium.

Simon złapał taboret stojący niedaleko drzwi i postawił go bliżej Markusa, aby również móc usiąść; zawsze wolał być na równi ze swoim rozmówcą. Przez dłuższą chwilę obaj siedzieli w ciszy. Simon nie pośpieszał Markusa – sam go tutaj zawołał, tylko jego, więc tego musiał potrzebować… A Simonowi nie przeszkadzało czekanie, aż drugi android zbierze myśli, był dokładnie tam, gdzie wiedział, że jest jego miejsce: u boku Markusa, gotów, aby go wesprzeć jeśli tylko będzie potrzebny.

Na dworze ponownie rozległ się głośny grom i niespodziewanie Markus zadrżał całym ciałem. Jego sylwetka wydawała się jeszcze bardziej spięta, niż gdy Simon do niego dołączył.

Zdradliwie system Simona podsunął mu wspomnienie burzowej nocy, takiej jak ta, i sterty zniszczonych androidów, ale obraz był bardziej zniekształcony niż reszta skłębionych danych, które otrzymał wtedy od Markusa na dachu. Simon odrzucił je teraz prawie automatycznie i skupił się na androidzie przed nim.

– Wszystko w porządku? – przełamał wreszcie ciszę, widząc, że ręce Markusa nie przestały drżeć.

– Ostatnia noc taka jak ta… – Markus wreszcie przemówił. – Nie była dla mnie zbyt przyjemna – dodał wymijająco. Jego głos brzmiał nienaturalnie. Z zaskoczeniem i troską, Simon zdał sobie sprawę, że pierwszy raz usłyszał w nim trwogę. – Sam nie byłem świadom, że wywarła na mnie takie piętno – przyznał z zakłopotaniem.

Simon musiał fizycznie walczyć ze sobą, aby nie objąć drżącego androida. Jednakże strach, że takie naruszenie przestrzeni Markusa może nie być mile widziane i wywoła więcej dyskomfortu niż otuchy, sprawił, że Simon pozostał na swoim miejscu bez ruchu.

– Czy udało ci się znaleźć to, czego potrzebowałeś? – Simon zmienił temat, mając nadzieję, że odwróci tym uwagę Markusa od wciąż szalejącej burzy. Wiedział, że drugi android zrozumie, że Simon pyta o moment, gdy odłączył się od nich podczas ucieczki z Jericho.

Markus wydał z siebie krótki śmiech pełen zrezygnowania i pierwszy raz, od kiedy Simon dołączył do niego w zakrystii, podniósł na niego wzrok. Bezradność, którą Simon zobaczył w tych urzekających różnobarwnych oczach sprawiła, że miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś powykręcał kable w jego wnętrzu. Odruchowo uruchomił program skanujący, ale tak jak się spodziewał, z jego częściami było wszystko w porządku.

– Spanikowałem, nie wiedziałem, jaki następny ruch powinniśmy wykonać – Markus przyznał na głos, jego palce nerwowo zaciskały się i po sekundzie rozluźniały wokół jego własnych dłoni. – Wszyscy na mnie liczą, lecz ja na moment straciłem wiarę w naszą ścieżkę… Dlaczego ludzie nie potrafią zobaczyć w nas tej samej empatii, którą tak cenią u siebie? Jak inaczej możemy im pokazać, że jesteśmy _żywi jak oni_? – Markus pokręcił głową ze zrezygnowaniem. – Wymknąłem się, szukając odpowiedzi u tej osoby, która pierwsza pomogła mi zrozumieć ludzkość, jak być więcej niż maszyną – jego głos załamał się na moment, nabierając metalicznego wydźwięku, a zdradliwy system Simona podsunął mu pliki z pamięci Markusa dotyczące człowieka o imieniu Carl Manfred. Nie był tylko jego właścicielem, Markus widział w nim ojca… Simon ponownie odrzucił obce pliki. – Jednak nie otrzymam przecież porady od zimnego nagrobka.

Simon odważył się położyć dłoń na ramieniu Markusa i uścisnąć w pocieszającym geście.

– Każdy ma prawo wątpić, potykać się… Czy to nie jedna z tych rzeczy, które sprawiają, że jesteśmy więcej niż maszynami? Popełnianie błędów, ale wychodzenie z nich silniejszymi? To, że kwestionujesz swoje decyzje, nie sprawia, że tracę wiarę w twoje przywództwo, wręcz przeciwnie. – Markus wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie i Simon wiedział, że pochłania każde jego słowo. Bycie w centrum uwagi Markusa sprawiło, że jego serce znów zaczęło bić szybciej. Simon ponownie ścisnął ramię Markusa, ale tym razem nie był pewien, czy to ze względu na komfort drugiego androida, czy osadzenie samego siebie w tej słodko-gorzko przytłaczającej rzeczywistości. – Dzięki temu jestem pewien, że gdy wreszcie wyznaczysz nam drogę, będziemy pewnie kroczyć w dobrym kierunku. I wszyscy pójdziemy za tobą.

Markus wziął głęboki oddech i Simon miał wrażenie, że wraz z następującym wydechem opuściła go część napięcia. Na jego ustach pojawił się łagodny uśmiech.

– Dziękuję, Simon. – Głos Markusa był delikatny, prawie wpadał w szept, lecz oba androidy były tak blisko, że Simon słyszał każdą głoskę. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy obaj pochylili się i ich twarze dzieliły jedynie centymetry. Markus podniósł jedną z dłoni i położył na tej Simona, która wciąż spoczywała na ramieniu drugiego androida. – Powinienem był od razu przyjść do ciebie.

Kątem oka Simon zauważył, jak syntetyczna skóra na ich palcach zaczęła powoli wycofywać się w stronę nadgarstka, jak wtedy na dachu, i nagle cofnął dłoń, całym ciałem odsuwając się od Markusa.

– Simon…? – Markus wpatrywał się w niego niepewnym wzrokiem, wręcz wyglądając na zranionego; jego dłoń unieruchomiona w powietrzu, gdzie przed chwilą stykała się z tą Simona. Wizję Simona nagle zaczęły przesłaniać powiadomienia o błędach systemu. Przegonił je, nie pozwalając, aby opanowała go panika.

– Wtedy na dachu – Simonowi wreszcie udało się odezwać, prawie mając pewność, że głos mu się nie załamie pod wpływem stresu. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się zebrać myśli w coś spójnego. – Gdy się przypadkowo połączyliśmy… Zobaczyłem tak wiele z twojego życia, ale nigdy o tym nie porozmawialiśmy. Starałem się odseparować te dane, nie naruszać twojej prywatności. – Simon zdał sobie sprawę, że zaczął nerwowo skubać szew na rękawie swojej bluzki, ale pomimo świadomości tego faktu, nie potrafił przestać. – Cofnąłem się teraz, bo nie chcę żeby znowu stało się coś, czego będziesz żałował, żebym otrzymał coś, czego mógłbyś nie chcieć dzielić ze mną…

– To, co wtedy się między nami stało, było niespodziewane, to prawda – Markus wreszcie odparł po paru sekundach wahania, lecz Simon nie wiedział, jak drugi android zareagował na jego słowa. Wciąż wpatrywał się we własne rozbiegane palce, bojąc się odpowiedzi, którą otrzyma. – Ale nie żałuję tego połączenia z mojej strony. Simon, chciałbym móc dzielić z tobą wszystko.

Te słowa wyrwały Simona z jego stanu niepokoju na tyle, aby wreszcie podniósł wzrok, i jego oczy ponownie spotkały te piękne różnobarwne tęczówki. Był pewien, że jego własne spojrzenie jest pełne nadziei, ale nie miał już sił się kryć.

– Z nikim nie czułem się nigdy tak blisko, jak z tobą – Markus kontynuował, wyraźne zachęcony reakcją Simona. – Bycie dewiantem to ciągłe napotykanie nowych emocji i wrażeń, ale przy tobie mam wrażenie, że nabierają nowego oblicza, wszystko jest bardziej intensywne, przy tobie czuję rzeczy, których nie doświadczyłem przy nikim innym… – Nagle przerwał, jak gdyby bał się, że powiedział za wiele. Simon cieszył się, że nie musi oddychać, bo cały jego organizm zdawał się zamrzeć bez ruchu, wchłaniając słowa Markusa. – Wtedy, gdy się połączyliśmy, wszystko było tak nagłe i zagmatwane, że nie miałem pewności, co dokładnie znaczyły dane, które otrzymałem od ciebie, ale… Ale dały mi nadzieję, że może czujesz się podobnie do mnie. Przepraszam, że nie potrafiłem ci tego okazać moim zachowaniem.

W odpowiedzi Simon jedynie wydał z siebie krótki zduszony śmiech, który brzmiał zawstydzająco desperacko. Nie potrafił znaleźć słów, aby wyrazić się jakkolwiek bardziej złożenie, potrafił jedynie wpatrywać się w drugiego androida z pragnieniem, które dusił w sobie od tak dawna, że wydawało się prawie obce, gdy wreszcie pozwolił mu opanować go w pełni. Markus uśmiechnął się z nadzieją, na szczęście odczytując reakcję Simona w pozytywny sposób.

Markus ostrożnie wyciągnął swoją dłoń w stronę Simona, białe tworzywo odsłonięte aż po nadgarstek. I czekał cierpliwie. Simon wreszcie puścił krawędź rękawa spomiędzy palców i powoli powtórzył gest Markusa. Ich dłonie spotkały się, a palce splotły razem w desperackim uścisku. Tym razem Simon był gotowy, gdy nastąpiło połączenie. Przywitał Markusa w swoim systemie z otwartymi ramionami i odważył się pchnąć w jego kierunku uczucia, które tak długo skrywał. Jego fascynację drugim androidem, pragnienie bliskości, i wszystko to, co ludzie nazywali _miłością._

Simon poczuł, jak Markus fizycznie ściska mocniej jego dłoń, gdy przesłał mu falę danych w odpowiedzi. Tym razem nie były tak splątane i wybrakowane, jak wtedy, gdy to dogłębne połączenie wzięło ich z zaskoczenia na dachu. Simon zobaczył siebie oczami Markusa, ich pierwsze spotkanie i skradzione wspólne momenty na pokładzie Jericho, ból, jaki przyniosło mu zostawienie Simona w Stratford Tower, obezwładniającą ulgę, gdy powrócił. Moment, gdy Markus uświadomił sobie, co tak naprawdę czuje do Simona…

Simon otworzył oczy, nie będąc świadom, kiedy je zamknął. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że jego policzki są wilgotne od łez. Świadomość, że znaczył tak wiele dla Markusa, zdawała się wypełniać jego klatkę piersiową po brzegi i uciskać na jego części wewnętrzne – było to jednym z najlepszych uczuć, jakiego doświadczył przez ponad dwa lata bycia dewiantem.

Usta Markusa były wygięte w szerokim uśmiechu, a jego oczy błyszczały od emocji. Połączenie między nimi coraz bardziej się stabilizowało i przez moment Simon nie wiedział, które emocje są jego, a które Markusa. W jego polu widzenia zaczęły pojawiać się ostrzeżenia o przegrzewaniu podzespołów – łzy i przyspieszony oddech okazały się niewystarczającym systemem chłodzącym w tej sytuacji – ale wszystkie ignorował. _Czuł,_ jak drugi android odbierał z roztkliwionym rozbawieniem niedowierzanie Simona w to, że Markus go kocha.

Markus go kocha.

– Simon… – Markus podniósł drugą dłoń do twarzy Simona i ujął jego policzek. Simon był wdzięczny za kolejny punkt dotyku, pomagający mu osadzić się w rzeczywistości. Jego systemy wciąż zdawały się chwiać na krawędzi zawieszenia, gdy tylko zatrzymywał się myślami na fakcie, że _Markus go kocha._

Markus użył ich połączenia, aby, nie musząc dobierać słów, ponownie przeprosić go, za to, że nie potrafił wcześniej wyrazić swoich uczuć, że doprowadził do tego, że Simon tak wątpił w swoją wartość w oczach Markusa…

– _Nie_ , przestań – Simon wymamrotał. Oczy Markusa śledziły ruch jego ust i Simon poczuł z drugiej ręki nie tak mu obce pragnienie…

Ostatecznie zbliżyli się równocześnie i zredukowali przestrzeń między nimi do zera, gdy ich usta połączyły się w pocałunku. Obaj byli niedoświadczeni, lecz nie miało to znaczenia, gdy ciało Simona zalała fala błogości, jak tylko jego wargi dotknęły Markusa. Zaczęli od eksperymentalnego muskania swoich ust, lecz obaj byli androidami i uczyli się szybko. Markus użył ich połączonych dłoni, aby przyciągnąć Simona bliżej i usadzić go okrakiem na swoich kolanach. Simon położył drugą dłoń na karku Markusa, by utrzymać jego głowę w miejscu, gdy odważył się pogłębić kolejny pocałunek i wsunąć swój język między wargi Markusa. Obaj jęknęli w odpowiedzi na ten rozwój sytuacji, ich odczucia podwojone dzięki wciąż połączonym dłoniom.

Wtedy rozległ się kolejny ogłuszający grom, który zdał się wstrząsnąć całym budynkiem. Markus zadrżał w objęciu Simona, lecz tym razem nie z przyjemności. Poprzez ich połączenie, Simon po raz kolejny został uderzony szczątkami wspomnień burzowej nocy na złomowisku androidów, ich pobratymców umierających na jego oczach, desperackich rąk wyciągniętych po pomoc w jego stronę, obezwładniającego strachu, czy uda mu się naprawić i uciec…

– Przepraszam – Markus wymamrotał zakłopotany, spuszczając głowę.

– To jest ostatnia rzecz, za którą powinieneś kiedykolwiek przepraszać. – Simon złożył delikatny pocałunek na czole Markusa, jego zamkniętych powiekach, policzku szorstkim od zarostu, aż skończył swoją ścieżkę na czubku jego nosa. Usta Markusa wygięły się w słabym lecz jednak uśmiechu i Simon z satysfakcją cmoknął go ponownie w policzek.

Niestety nie zdało się to na wiele, gdy znów zagrzmiało i Markus prawie podskoczył. Na szczęście Simonowi udało się nie spaść z jego kolan i utrzymać równowagę, gdy sekundę później Markus gwałtownie nachylił się, by schować twarz w zagięciu szyi Simona, jak gdyby mógł w ten sposób ochronić się przed błyskami i grzmotami. Markus delikatnie wyplątał swoje palce z uścisku Simona i użył obu rąk, aby objąć drugiego androida.

– Wszystko w porządku – Simon mówił kojącym tonem. – Jestem przy tobie.

Jedną z rąk odwzajemniał uścisk Markusa, drugą czule głaskał kark drugiego androida, rysując delikatnie na skórze symbole pozbawione znaczenia.

– Jestem przy tobie, Markus.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeżeli chcielibyście się ze mną skontaktować, zadać pytanie, lub zwyczajnie pozachwycać się wspaniałymi oczami Markusa, zawsze można mnie znaleźć na [tumblrze](http://missmho.tumblr.com/) oraz [twitterze](https://twitter.com/hoodedmiho). Mam również osobny [tumblr poświęcony moim polskim fikom](http://mihopisze.tumblr.com), gdzie jak najbardziej można do mnie uderzać.


End file.
